


Rainy Day confessions

by soft_psycho



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Fluff, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_psycho/pseuds/soft_psycho
Summary: All it took was a bit of rain and a surprise in the Forbidden Forest for Ginny to confess her feelings to Luna.





	Rainy Day confessions

Ginny's perspective

 

Ginny was relaxing in one of the oversized armchairs in the Gryffindor common room When Luna slipped in with a pack of first years. Luna walked over and sat down next to Ginny, squashing her up against the side of the chair. 

"Petrichor," Luna said.

"Hmm? What's that?" Ginny asked as she looked up from her book.

"Petrichor. The smell of the earth after rain," Luna replied.

"Oh okay," Ginny said as she went back to her book.

It had been going on for weeks now. The girls would slip into each other's common rooms and give the other one a new word. It was a sort of contest, to see who could find the most words. Today Luna had given Ginny at least five words, pulling ahead in their "contest".

After a minute Luna poked Ginny's arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Ginny said as she put her book down, rubbing her arm.

"That was for you ignoring me, Ginny," Luna replied.

"Sorry, Luna," Ginny said.

Luna smiled. "Let's go do something," She said standing up.

"But it's raining," Ginny replied.

"So?"

Ginny sighed and got up as well. 

Luna grabbed Ginny's arm and started dragging her through the castle. She finally let go when they were in front of the doors that led outside from the Great Hall. Luna stopped and pulled her wand out of her robes. After a second she grinned and stepped outside. 

"Are you insane?" Ginny asked. "I'm not going out there. it's raining!"

Luna waved her wand and a translucent umbrella appeared at the tip of it. "Well? Are you just gonna leave me here in the rain by myself?" Luna asked. 

Ginny smiled and stepped under the umbrella. 

"That's better. Now c'mon, I have something to show you," Luna said.

Luna started walking toward the Forbidden forest as Ginny struggled to keep up. "Where are we going?" Ginny asked.

Luna ignored her. They continued walking until they reached a small clearing.

"We're here," Luna said as she stowed her wand away. After a second Luna whispered something under her breath. 

Ginny watched in amazement as the trees lit up. After closer inspection, she realized that it was, in fact, hundreds of bioluminescent mushrooms that spiraled up the tree trunks.

“Luna, this is fucking amazing,” Ginny breathed turning to face Luna.

“You like it?” Luna asked, her eyes lighting up. 

Ginny nodded. “It’s beautiful Luna,” She whispered.

Luna hugged her. “Glad you like it.”

“I think…” Ginny began after a minute. “I think I’m in love with you, Luna,” She said softly.

Luna looked up at her. “You’re a bloody idiot you know,” she said.

A look of hurt crossed Ginny’s face. 

“Why else do you think I did all of this? I’m in love with you too, Ginny,” Luna replied.

Ginny laughed and kissed the top of Luna’s head gently. 

“Fervor,” Ginny said softly. 

“Great warmth and earnestness of feeling,” Luna replied. “And I already knew that one so it doesn’t count, silly.”

“Love you too, Luna,” Ginny laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh this one was so fun to write! Let me know in the comments if you want to see more Luna/Ginny fics.


End file.
